Naruto ShinobiKiwa
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: "So I do not run aimlessly; I do not box as one beating the air." Naruto lives by this. He runs his heart out everyday. He was trained at a young age in the art of Parkour. Watch as he plants his feet, grinds his teeth and never looks back for the sake of his friends, because he'll never give up. No matter what. AU NaruHina. Naruto X MirrorsEdge.
1. Upside

Had to make this in Notepad. Sorry guys.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes. He was cold. Very cold. Not really his fault do to the fact that he was sleeping without a blanket with the AC on could have been a factor. He didn't like blankets though, so why use them?

Naruto shoved himself out of bed and pulled out his phone. He slepped in what he wore a day prior. He generally didn't change his close on the weekend. He didn't really have a reason for it, but it didn't bother him.

His phone took a while to turn on because of the amount of damage it had sustained. It was an old AT&T phone that old man Ichiraku had bought him when he turned twelve. That's what employers did for their employees and he was late for work.

He went into the bathroom and rinsed his face off as he looked at it. It was a very soft face and if he were a girl, he would have most likely married himself. Unfortunatly Naruto was an in the closet Narcissist, so that could account for his slight obsession with himself.

He looked at his arm and traced the maze like design on his arm. It was just a bunch of orange blocks, running around his arm in no literall corrallation. He then took another glance at his face. Three whisker bar tattos adorned each side of his face. They would have looked just like legitamate whiskers if he hadn't had them filled in a couple months back. They were now rectangles rather than long triangles.

Naruto rubbed his cheeks subconcheslly as he thought about nothing in particular.

His phone began to ring. He reached into his black shorts and pulled out his old slightly abused cellular device. Before he answered it however he noticed a blood stain on his shirt from the night befor. It clashed with the orange of his no sleave.

'Probably from that bat.' He thought to himself as he flipped his phone open and answered with a...

"What's up dog..."

"Naruto, I know this is troublesome, but were going to need you down at HQ after you get off of work." Came the reply.

"Sure thing Shikamaru-chan. I'm all over it. Old man's letting me off early cause it's a sunday after all." Naruto told the lazy Nara.

"Whatever... Just get down here when you get the chance." Shikamaru told him and promptly hung up.

"What's run up his ass lately?" Naruto thought to himself.

He went to his front door and placed a pair of orange gloves onto his hands and clenched them as he looked at his door detemindly. He opened it and bolted out immediatly.

He ran fast, his heart barely strained from the work out. He was as healthy as an olympian. He began to weive through the crounds of people. He came up to bench and hurtled over in, flipping in the proccess as nobody around him seemed to care.

He made a sharp left turn into the street not bothering to look as slid over the top of a parked car on the other side of the street. His momentum had been unfazed as he made another sharp turn toward his destination. Nothing could stop him.

He jumped over a babies carrage as the mother was walking with it. The baby promptly broke into tears as the mother began to pump her fist at the Uzumaki. He didn't have time to turn around and apologise, even if he wanted to.

He saw what seemed to be a wall of pedestrians as he looked for a solution as to were to go. The wall to the side seemed to turn orange as he sprinted toward it and ran on the side of it, staying over them for a moment until he was clear.

The wall turned back to its normal brown as Naruto crossed another street, causing a car to skid to a stop to avoid hitting him.

Naruto looked around his bueatiful city as he slightly slowed his pace to see everything. He lived on the south side of Konoha. The poor side, but it was still beautiful. Buildings shot up into the sky, blocking off much of the sun, protecting him from the summer heat.

He was suddenly haulted as he crashed into something, knocking both it and him onto the floor. He was grabbing what he beleived to be a person. He didn't know exactly what he was grabbing, but it felt pretty soft.

He looked down to see what he had hit to see the prettiest girl he had ever seen his his life. She was looking away from his with a massive blush on her face. She had very vibrantly grey eyes, which Naruto was pretty sure was an oxymoron or something like that. She had dark violet hair and the palest most colorful face he'd ever come across. Yet another and Oxymoron.

She wore a simple flowery shirt with loose fitting jeans. He wondered why she was blushing so much.

He looked down to what was so soft underneath his hand and jumped back with fear.

"I-I-I am sooooooooo sorry!"

"N-no i-it was my f-fault... I should h-have watched where I was g-going." She apologized and walked off into the crowed.

Naruto felt a little disheartened at the fact that he did not learn her name, but he wouldn't let that get to him. He had to get to work.

Soon he reached the South side Konoha mall and went inside the front doors. It was a mostly underground place in wich the mojority of the shops where bellow the entrence. Most people would take the stairs down, but Naruto wasn't most people.

He grabbed hold of some railing and pivoted to the drop side and fell utop a bag of pillows. He laughed as he ran away from the angry employee that took hours (lazy bastard) setting up those pillows.

He soon reached a small store that read on the sign "Ichiraku's Ramen Shop." Underneath it had a small sign that read "closed until 12:00 AM". He smiled as he entered and was suprised by the sight of a man holding a girl against the wall.

"Come on Ayame-chan. Don't you want me?" The man asked.

She was to scared to yell for help, so she just cried.

"Shhhh... It will be all over once I take you home." The man said.

He was about to drag her out the back until he felt an incredible amount of pressure land upon his back. He fell over clutching where he had just been hit.

"Isn't Ayame nii-chan a little young for you Teme?" Naruto asked, getting into a fighting position.

Mizuki slowly got up off the floor as the floor began to get blood onto it.

"I'm not going to fight you one on one you little tattoo freak. But I will get you soon." He said, rushing past Naruto and out the front door.

"You alright Ayame Nii-chan?" Naruto asked.

She sighed, wiping away her now dried tears. Not the first time Naruto had to jump in and save; and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun." She said, completely regaining her calm facade.

"Whatever..." Naruto said under his breath.

He went to the kitchen as Ayame cleaned up the broken chair. It wasn't to big of a mess. Generally when Naruto hit someone with a chair, it would splinter everywhere. Guess it couldn't be helped.

Naruto looked around in the kitched only to find Old man Ichiraku asleep sitting on his stool. Naruto smirked eavily and went to go find a bucket of water. He filled it with ice cold water and dumped it on the old man, making him scream like a girl in suprise.

Naruto began to laugh hystarically, holding his sides and falling to the floor.

"What the hell Naruto!" Ichiraku yelled loudly.

Naruto soon regained control of himself and waited for directions.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you know works off today?" Ichiraku asked.

Naruto paled. Why hadn't Ayame told him after he hit Mizuki with a chair? Now he had to get to Shikimaru and the group.

"Dammit old man!" Naruto said running out of the building. He decided to climb up the sides of the mall to avoid congestion. Good thing too. He would have tooken ages to get out.

He took the emergency stairs to the top of the building and now looked on at the endless expances of roof. He walked over to the edge of it and looked down. It was well over a one hundred foot drop.

He took a couple steps backwards and looked staight ahead. It was almost instant. His feet went into over drive and he jumped.

Everything slowed down as he was making the jump. The city was beautiful from this angle. Most things tended to look that way when your adrenaline was pumping.

He landed on the next building and rolled to cushion it. He got up instantly in one move and began to go again, not losing his momentum.

A wall soon broke his path forcing him to leap and place his hands atop of it and twist his body over. He landed on the other side and jumped with new momentum over to another building.

He landed again on another and ran. He skidded underneath a pipe and leaped over a lower one. A door located on a rood flashed red for a moment, inticing him to head in that direction. He leaped over to that building and grashed into the door falling onto his butt. Not his best idea.

He got up and opened it. Their stood a very muscular man with a very lazy person standing next to him.

"Hey Shikimaru and Choji. Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"He's on a run bro! He's still trying to get the record!" Choji said, turning around to sit at a make shift desk area with alot of hardware scattered around.

Choji was one of Naruto's closest friends. He was tall, muscular, and had a tatto of swirls on his cheek and the arcaic symbols on his arm much like Naruto.

"Took you long enough." Shikamaru said and went to go sit on a couch. Shikamaru was a skinny white kid with hair that resembled a pineapple. He had a tattoo of a tear drop underneath his right eye. He had that one before they met. His arm was adorned with similar designs.

"What's this all about. I shouldn't be PM'ing today anyways." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your not." Shikamaru said simply.

"Then whats this about?" Naruto asked.

Shikimaru sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope.

He tossed it to Naruto as he slowly fought to stay conches. It was a battle that he generally didn't enjoy.

"What's this?"

"Read it." Shikamaru said.

Naruto hmphed and placed his scan onto it. His eyes widened.

"Upper side wants us?"  



	2. Jiriaya

**Sup you guys! The Magic Man here! I was really surprised that no one thought of this story before. Naruto MirrorsEdge should have been a big one. Looks like I'm going to have to start something.**

** I don't want to use MirrorsEdge characters or anything because they're to bland for my taste. I will use the concepts though. Good idea or what?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, Upside." Shikamaru replied. Naruto looked at his lazy friend in confusion. Why would he be asked to go Upside?

"We thought at first it was for your athletic performance in Track." Shikamaru started.

Naruto smirked at this. He was probably one of the fastest mid distance runners in the E.N.

"Unfortunately they don't have any legitimate track coaches to care in all honesty. It's also illegal to recruit High School athletes to other High Schools." He explained, making Naruto's ego shatter almost immediately.

Shikamaru pulled a cigarette out of his pants pocket and took a lighter off of the table next to him and lit it. He put it in his mouth and took a long, hard drag of smoke into his system. Then he released the noxious fumes into the air.

"The principle at Upside used to run… Like us." It was deathly silent as Shikamaru allowed the information to sink in.

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. A runner like them?

"Choji looked him up. Took us a long time to dig up the dirt, but Choji's a pro on the laptop." Shikamaru said simply.

"What's his name?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi." Naruto was pretty sure he had heard that name before.

"There's info that there's an organization hunting people like you."

"People like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. All nine of the runners that trained under that old man Sage guy you used to talk about so fondly are being hunted." Naruto's eyes widened.

"By who?"

"Whom." Choji said smiling.

"Whatever…"

"I think this Hiruzen guy want's to watch you or something."

"So I shouldn't go?" Naruto asked, crossing his fingers.

He didn't want to go. They were all rich snobs and he didn't care if he was closer to Upside then he was to South-central.

"You're going." He should have guessed that.

"We need to know everything we can about why he would be so interested in you." Shikamaru said. Naruto sighed. This was going to suck.

The door burst open and a boy with two tattoos on his cheeks came bursting into the room.

"Time!" He shouted.

"Aww… Twelve Minutes. Naruto got it in Nine. Sorry Kiba." Choji said, making the now named Kiba fall into a stupor.

Naruto took a step forward and placed his hands on a now sulking Kiba's shoulders.

"Don't worry Kiba-chan. Sometimes we don't get it!" Naruto said smiling.

He perked up almost immediately.

"Next time Naruto-baka!"

Naruto took his hand off of Kiba's shoulder and looked back at Shikamaru and Choji. Time to get back to work.

"Here" Shikamaru said, pulling out a letter.

"This goes to Jiriaya. You know the rules." Shikamaru said, throwing the envelope to Naruto.

"Hai." He said catching it.

Naruto already knew it was a 'questionable' novel. But rules were rules. Can't look at the clients mail, even if you know them.

"Gotcha!" He said bolting out the door and back on the rooftops.

He began to pump his arms as the wind blew his hair back. He jumped over to another building and rolled to soften the landing. He was stopped by a fence, but wouldn't let that slow him down as he climbed over it with a simple jump and throw.

He landed on the other side and saw a cable line above him. He jumped up, letting his gloves protect his hands as he slid down to a particularly colored one.

It was the South-central graffiti building. Naruto bent down and placed his hands on a particular peace of graffiti that read 'The Best Road to progress is Freedom's Road.'

He didn't know who wrote it. The only thing he had ever written on the building was YOLO, just like almost everyone else without an imagination.

But whoever wrote this one understood. He liked to rub it to remember why he had to deliver messages in the first place.

He ran off the building while reminiscing about what happened in the E.N. eighteen years back. The 'Man' put a crack down on everything right. They read their mail and checked their phones. They had curfews at Nine everynight and they made sure everyone ate a balanced diet.

Ichiraku kept the good stuff in the back. Now that he thought about it.

He landed on a box and used the momentum to spring himself over a fence.

Where was he going to go to work now? He would be so far away from work after school. Who would look after Ayame? Who would mooch off the old man and eat his ramen? Looked like he was going to get an exercise to get to work.

He landed atop the last building toward his destination and went down the fire escape to a particular window.

He knocked thrice.

He waited an agonizing five minutes before the window opened.

"Whatsup Naruto-chan."

"Ero-sennin…" Naruto said dropping the package on the now opened window seal and facing up the fire escape.

"Don't leave now Naruto-chan. We've got to talk about this new school your going to."

'Damn it! How does everyone know about this before me?' Naruto asked himself.

"Come in and take a seat."

Jiriaya's home was small and the only things notable were the many frog ornaments decorating his abode. Also the very large poster with an almost nude, busty girl posing above his television. It was shaming.

"Have a seat." Naruto did exactly as he was told. He placed his bosom on a comfy looking chair in the corner as Jiriaya went to go fetch some water for Naruto and some Sake for himself.

He soon came back to find Naruto passed out in his chair.

He dumped the cold water on Naruto's head, making him jump out oj his chair in surprise and land on the floor.

"Shouldn't fall asleep on me…" Jiriaya said simply.

"Stupid bastard."

"Whatever brat." Jiriaya replied and went to his own seat.

"So I hear your going to Upside huh?"

"Yeah… What about it."

"Well I used to go to that school too. And I happened to be one of the students of your new principle." Jiriaya said, making Naruto lean forward.

It was as if he didn't understand the statement. He probably didn't in all honesty.

"You heard me right brat. I used to run for Hiruzen Sarutobi. And I was pretty damn good too." He bragged.

Naruto knew Jiriaya used to be a runner like him. Although he was around during a time when it was just for fun and didn't really mean anything. Now it was everything.

"Upside isn't anything like South-central, and it sure as hell isn't any easier in class."

"I figured that much."

"But since you're being invited behind the counter… You may have some leeway." Jiriaya said rubbing his chin.

Now that Naruto thought about it. He was never really good in any of the classes he was in. In fact… He hated school.

He generally skipped classes at South-central because the teachers only got paid when kids where in class. South Konoha was pretty corrupt. They generally passed their kids for the extra pay the Gov. would give them when their kids got good grades.

Now that he was going to Upside… He would think of something.

"Why did you really want to talk to me?" Naruto asked.

Jiriaya sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Your old man used to go to Upside." Jiriaya said.

Naruto didn't look it, but he was surprised.

"Minato was a big influence up their and people respected him. When you get up their, I want you to take this with you." Jiriaya pulled out a stone.

It was a shiny red ruby. He placed it into Naruto's hand.

"Now I'm not going to pay you or anything; and you don't have to do this if you don't want to but…" He took one last breath, clearly attempting to hold in tears.

"Take this to sensei will you. This was a promise that your dad made me keep and I think it would be better with sensei." Jiriaya choked.

Naruto nodded and took it from his hand. He went to the window and pulled it up.

"Thanks Jiriaya." Was Naruto's last words before he climbed up the balcony and disappeared into the skyline.

Now he had something to sleep on when he went to bed that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I'm so hype for my Naruto Revolution Story that I forgot about writing this. It's hard to write two stories. Tell me what you think!**


	3. North Konoha

Naruto woke himself up and pulled himself out of bed. Today was a new day and a new School. He hated school so much… Why did he go again? That question was irrelevant.

Naruto forced himself out of bed and plopped himself on the floor. It was time to get ready for a new day. Don't get him wrong, the day before hand and any day prior will be exactly the same. The only thing to change will be the content.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shifted his feet on the floor, one after the other. He soon reached his kitchen counter/dinner table and placed a stray packet of Ramen in a bowl with some water. He picked the bowl up and put it in the microwave, heating it thoroughly.

There was a specific pattern to making Ramen in which Naruto would always adhere to. First cook the ramen for five minutes. Then take it out of the microwave, put a paper towel over the bowl with a pair of chopsticks to hold the towel in place. Then remove both and stir. Then place them both back on top and wait another five minutes.

When Naruto finished that, he was ready to eat the most delectable thing in the world. He slurped his Ramen with haste and smiled appraisingly at his hard work.

Soon he was finished with his school day routine and began to get dressed. He reached under his bed where all of his clean clothes were stored and got himself dressed. He wore a white button down white t-shirt with a black tie with a pair of black pants. He hated the schools dressing policies, but that was just how Japanese people liked their kids dressed.

He still wore his running shoes, which were a cheap pair of black Asics. American brand shoes tended to be a bit more resilient then Japanese ones. It was all trial and error on what shoes he would wear.

He then walked out of his apartment and locked the door. He placed the key under the doormat and took off. He was a runner and that's what runners did, they ran. It was a simple concept in all honesty and it didn't take a lot to understand. It wasn't like any other sport. After a while, you'll be too old to play baseball, or shoot some hoops or score a goal, but theirs no such thing as to old to run. Simplicity.

Naruto kept his head down as he felt the wind glide past his face, rubbing against the tattoos on his cheeks. It was a ticklish feeling, but easily ignored.

He weaved through the crowds of people who cultivated themselves around Upside. It was like none of them had anything better to do then mope around town like a bunch of stupid zombies without a purpose. He guessed that's just what money did to people. It killed their drive.

He jumped forward and brought his hands in front of him, landing on a bench. He use his momentum to vault himself onto a telephone booth, feet first. He stopped on a dime and looked up, noticing a pipe glowing orange. He smiled.

He bent down and used the extra space he had given him to launch himself at it. He caught on and pulled himself atop the building. He turned toward another building, jumping across to it. He did this a couple more times until the buildings began to get to high and zip lined down someone's clothing string.

He was in someone's backyard. He didn't care who's it was and simply hopped over the fence. Whoever owned that house must have had some form of money. It cost to have a backyard. Especially in Upside.

Naruto was now on the streets again and he had finally found what he was looking for.

'North Konoha High School.' It read atop the building in Japanese wording.

Or as everyone else knew it; Upside High School; home to the richest, snobbiest, fakest people in all of Konoha. Naruto's stomach churned.

Why did Shikamaru ask him to go here again? He couldn't remember for the life of him but right now, he was too nervous to even care

He took tentative steps toward the menacingly beautiful school. The grass was green and well attended. The students seemed to be conversing in the front, just outside the doors. Naruto walked into the area and he felt more out of place then he had ever felt before.

He kept his head down as he noticed a kid or two would point in his direction every once in a while. He took a seat near the front door, looking out at the student body.

They all had their shirts tucked in and belts. Their ties were well tied and their hair was well kept. The buttons on their clothes were all well fastened and they all wore dress shoes. Naruto did not adhere to any of those things.

Naruto had his shirt tail hanging out of his pants and he lacked a belt; which were for losers. His tie was loose and half done and the buttons on his shirt were undone on the top. His shoes weren't tacky, they were Asics. He didn't really fit in at all.

Let's not forget he was the only one tatted up. His only ones that could be seen were the ones on his face. He kept his head a little low so nobody would point them out as well.

Soon the bell rang and everyone rushed inside so as not to be late for class. Naruto stayed and waited for the crowed to go by him before he entered. For being a city boy, he sure hated congestion and in all honesty; who really wants to go to school?

Soon most of the crowed had started to reach their predetermined destinations and he was one of the few people in the hallways now.

Naruto wondered aimlessly as he looked for the principles office.

This place was huge! Naruto went to a 2A sized school with a 3A population. This place could easily be 5A! It was easy to get lost at a 5A so he did. Now he had no idea where to go and the hallways stunk of air freshener to the point that he almost felt like crying. It wasn't even the natural smelling stuff, it smelt like strong cherries and strawberries that left an after taste of medicine in his mouth.

Naruto wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into something, knocking it on the floor. He looked at what he had knocked over and his heart skipped a beat. It was the same girl from yesterday. She was blushing heavily.

"So we meet again mysterious maiden." Naruto said cheekily.

She looked away from him, afraid to meet his gaze. Naruto smirked. He quickly got off of the girl and helped her up.

"T-T-Thank you." She said and turned to leave.

"Hold up a minute." Naruto said grabbing her arm to stop her from escaping.

'He's grabbing my arm! What am I supposed to do?' the girl thought to herself.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"H-H-Hinata." She muttered.

Her hair cascaded down her face, blocking view of her face from Naruto; much to his dismay.

"Well Hinata-chan! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm new so… Can you help me find the principle's office?" Naruto asked.

She gulped.

"H-Hai." She said.

She went over to the principle's office, which was only down the hallway. It wasn't too hard to find. The door read in big letters 'principles office'! She didn't care though. This new kid Naruto was all that was on her mind currently.

Naruto smiled. His new friend Hinata was pretty awesome. Going out of her way to help a poor fellah like himself out where points in his book. She wasn't too bad in the visual department either. In fact; she was probably one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen.

"H-Here it i-is." She stammered.

And she had a cute voice!

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, giving her a quick hug and slipping through the door, leaving a heavily blushing Hinata in the hallways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stepped through the door to see a very old and wrinkled man sitting in a chair wearing a suite. A monkey suite if you asked Naruto.

He was working on papers and he had a pipe in his mouth. This guy was either really old school or really stressed out to be smoking on the job. Or both.

"Are you Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Naruto asked.

The man looked up from what he was doing and took the pipe out of his mouth. His eyes were a kind of hardened that let you know he had gone through rough times, but held a kind of softness that let you know also that he wasn't broken.

"You must be Naruto-san! Welcome to North Konoha High School!" The principle said getting up and holding out his hand for a handshake.

Naruto looked at the hand for a moment and took it and shook. Not very conventionally if you asked Hiruzen. Naruto had grabbed his hand and slid it across the old mans palm and then brought it back and locked their fingers. To end it he brought him into a hug without releasing his hand.

Very South Side Konoha. They weren't very proper down there but; they sure were friendly.

"Nice to meet you Ji-Ji!" Naruto said.

Hiruzen smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had called him that before. It brought an emotion to himself that he had forgotten he had. Happiness.

Naruto smiled back.

"You seem to have a lot of energy in you lad!" Hiruzen stated.

"So I've been told! What's your plan Ji-Ji?" Naruto asked.

'So he's already caught on? He's either moderately more adept with his intelligence then I thought, or'

"Hey Ji-Ji! What is this thing for?" Naruto asked, holding up a protractor.

'he's got help.' Hiruzen thought, a drop of sweat rolled down his head.

"Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto looked up into the sky thoughtfully. Had he ever heard of the Akatsuki. Hmmmmm… well they rang a bell. Shikamaru was talking about it once, but he couldn't quite remember. Something to do with hunting. Hunting….. Jinchuuriki!

"Yeah I heard of em! What about it?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"I want you to go to my school so that you can be protected. Their goals contradict with our own." Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"The Elemental Nations are changing. How they change will be decided over the next couple of months and a lot of the change will be decided on you and the others." Hiruzen spoke.

'Which us are we talking about?' Naruto thought.

"Well now that you know my reasoning… Welcome to North Konoha High!" Hiruzen said, pulling out a schedule for Naruto.

Naruto took it from his grip.

"Thanks… Oh wait! Someone wanted me to give you this!" Naruto shouted.

He pulled out the Red Stone Jiriaya had given him a day previous. He placed it on the table, leaving a slightly shaken Sarutobi in his office. Naruto had school to attend.


End file.
